Heartbeat
by PBuG
Summary: [Chapter 1 Rewritten] Takeru came out to his friends, who now reject him. But what does Daisuke really feel? Daikeru, and later Koumi, Taito, and MiyakoxSomeone. [Had to repost this, it went all haywire on me and I couldn't update properly...]


_Hai, and welcome to the first fanfiction I've ever seriously wirtten. seriously. It's going to be in chapters. If I get around to it, which I hope I do. Don't ask me how many, because I don't know. I'm just going to write what I want to. It's going to start out Daikeru, but I'm going to throw in some Taito because I feel like it, dammit. Apologies if they're wildly OOC, just lemme know if it bugs you how anyone acts. Seriously, if you have problems, let me know and I'll fix them, I'm very new to fanfiction. Problems do not include "WHOAMG DAIKERU IS TEH SUCK" or "Takari is so much better." (srsly, I have deep hate for Takari) or "Where's Koushiro? Only noobs leave him out." And seriously, I am putting Taito in later. Note that just because I ship these doesn't mean I hate the characters they're normally shipped with (ie Kari, Ken, etc.), it means I either dislike them being shipped or prefer another pairing._

_Ages are as follows: Takeru is 15 (almost 16), Daisuke is barely 16, Miyako is 16 almost 17._

_Also, if you are unfamiliar with the Japanese names: Daisuke is Davis, Takeru is TK (obv), Miyako is Yolei._

_Mimi: Why don't I get a bigger part? I DEMAND ATTENTION! -growls and steals disclaimer- PBuG in no way owns Digimon or any of these characters. But he desperately wishes Diasuke and Takeru were real._

_So true. But, fie on you! Let it begin._

_

* * *

_Chapter 1: I Should Tell You

* * *

**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. **

Takeru Takaishi walked down the long, cold street with a mix between fierce resolve and painful worry. His life had changed dramatically in the past three days; he learned more about human nature in a day than he had in the fifteen years prior. Most of his friends had turned their backs on him. Brooding as he walked through the winter night, he listened to the pulsation in the background around him and followed it, preparing to pour his heart out. He had to hope for the best.

**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.**

The winter air bit at Daisuke Motomiya's skin, but he didn't care. He had to get out of that horrid house, the entire building pulsing with the steady beat of dance music meant to celebrate his sister's twenty-first birthday, and their parents were out of town. This meant alcohol, which Daisuke refused to drink, following his better judgment for once. As he leaned against the porch railing in front of his house, he stared at the sky, wondering what to do. It was time for a miracle.

**Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump.**

Takeru arrived at the Motomiya household earlier than he expected. He stopped in front of a short path from the sidewalk to the porch of the house. He stared straight at Daisuke and smiled. "Hey, Dais."

In the four years since they had adventured in the Digital World, the rivalry between Takeru and Daisuke had evolved into respect for one another, and now friendship. They now constantly hung out with one another. Hikari was completely baffled. they had went from battling for her attention to only paying attention to one another. They each dated her for a little while, but both of them broke up with her promptly for varying reasons. Takeru's was harder for her, but because of it, she was one of the few friends that hadn't rejected him lately. Daisuke, however, had.

Daisuke saw the blonde standing on the sidewalk at the edge of the property. "T.P.?" He uttered, one of his several (twenty-five to be exact) 'terms of endearment' for the boy. "What're you doin' here?" He smirked. Despite his attitude, the last person he needed to see right now was Takeru, the main source of his current confusion. Now the blonde was standing there in a big, rough black coat, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, and khaki cargo pants that sagged over his big black boots.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Takeru smirked back. He walked across the lawn and jumped up a set of three stairs to get on the same level as the goggle-head, although the goggles were currently masked by a black ski cap. Daisuke looked straight at the street, his hands buried in the pockets of his trademark flamed jacket (currently zipped). The jacket didn't fit as well as it had before, and the bottom of a dark red shirt peeked out. It contrasted slightly with the tightly fitting dark distressed jeans that the boy was wearing. The sneakers below contrasted even more, a dirtied white.

"That's not an answer, it's another question." Daisuke stated matter-of-factly, cocking his head towards the taller boy. It was clear that he didn't want him here, but Daisuke didn't want to be so straight-forward.

"Why are you treating me so differently?" Takeru was no longer smiling; rather, a depressed frown adorned his face.

Daisuke looked straight at him, his face matching. He said nothing. _I want to tell you, but I can't..._

"It's because I'm gay." Takeru stated, looked at his own feet.

**Th-thump. Th-thump.**

"Yeah." Daisuke sighed and headed inside, straight up the staircase on the inside right of the door. _But it's more than that,_ he added mentally. _Much more._

Takeru followed him, quickly unzipping his coat and throwing it on top of a pile vaguely resembling a deceased coat hanger, the first victim of the drunken adolescents swarming the household. As he started up the stairs, a hand grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. Takeru turned around to see a girl with long purple hair covered by a red bandana.

Miyako Inoue, who was perfectly sober and thought alcohol was barbaric, bit her lip as she looked at the irritated boy. "Takeru, are you okay?" The boy was about to yell at her, but she continued, taking back her hand and holding it with the other as she looked down. "Just so you know, I'm on your side... It ridiculous, the way people are treating you." She looked back at him with sincerity in her eyes. This defused Takeru, and he looked at her gratefully. She was another friend who stayed by him, mainly because she didn't like to be a hypocrite; she was bisexual, and had, until recently, been dating a girl by the name of Izumi.

"Thank you, Miyako. I just need to talk to Daisuke right now." He continued up the staircase, skipping two or three steps with each small leap.

_You can't hide from me._ He thought. He had known his 'friend' long enough to know where his room was, and found the boy lying on his bed with his legs crossed, resting his head on his arms.

"T.W., please leave." The maroon-haired goggle boy sighed. He stared at the ceiling, an expression of confusion written all over his face.

Takeru looked around the room. It was controlled chaos. Everything was a mess, but it was a somewhat organized mess, with things in the general proximity of where they actually belonged. He pulled a fold-out wooden chair over to the bed and set it up, sitting down in it. "No. We need to talk."

**Th-thump. Th-thump.**

"...Yeah, we do." Daisuke sat up. He picked up a hacky sack and started tossing it back and forth in his hands.

"Wh... What... Why do..." Takeru tried to figure out what he needed to ask. The words were all a mess in his head.

"Why do I care that you're gay?" Daisuke finished. He stopped throwing the hacky sack and looked straight at the flustered blonde with as serious a face as he could muster.

"Ye-yeah." He stuttered. _Why is this making me so uncomfortable? I don't care this much about what Hikari or Yamato think... Why Daisuke? Do I really like him that much? _He blushed, and attempted to hide it. Daisuke didn't notice.

"I can't tell you." The redhead took off the ski cap he was wearing and threw it at his dresser, revealing his spiky maroon hair, slightly less spiky from the hat. Buried in it were his usual goggles that Taichi had given him four years earlier, the lenses starting to crack.

"Then what are we going to talk about? The weather?" Takeru stood up and gesticulated frustratingly throughout the sentence. "I'm leaving." He walked to the door.

Daisuke hopped out of bed and ran over. "Wait!" He closed the door before the boy could leave.

_What now?_ Takeru thought as he turned around, a million thoughts running through his head.

"I- I'm-" The flustered redhead looked down at his shoes, unsure of what to say.

"Get it out. I don't have all day." The irritated blonde said, nearly snapping at him. Daisuke looked up into Takeru's eyes and made his final decision on what to do about the situation.

**Th-thump.**

"I'm bisexual, damnit." He whispered. He grabbed the teller boy's fairly thin brown hoodie, pushed him against the door, and stood on his tiptoes to lock their lips for a good five seconds.

Both boys were thinking the exact same thing - _Finally._

* * *

Preview for Chapter 2: 

As soon as she got to the bottom of the staircase, Miyako assumed the fetal position and clutched her eyes, shouting in mental pain.

* * *

_Author's Notes-_

_I rewrote this entire chapter. I was Miyako-bashing before, but I lurve her so I rewrote that entire section; I tried to make Takeru is Daisuke more IC. PLEASE tell me if there's something you don't like. I'm open to changing this in some ways. Constructive criticism (NOT FLAMING) is my friend._

_Also, to someone who reviewed before the rewrite: I'll throw Koumi in. Jyora I'm not really a fan of, and I'm of a firm belief that Iori is asexual :P_


End file.
